1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roof frame for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2010 019 827 A1 discloses a roof arrangement for a vehicle. The roof arrangement has a roof bow in the form of an extruded profile that runs transversally. The roof bow has an end region that is pressed flat and is connectable to a roof frame. DE 40 18 592 A1 discloses a roof cross member that consists of a multi-chamber profile in the form of an extruded profile.
An object of the invention is to provide a roof frame for a motor vehicle with a cowl frame that ensures a stable connection of an outer side part and of a reinforcing element for the A pillar and for an inner roof frame.